yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 029
=Production Information= Originally aired: Monday January 30, 2006 on Cartoon Network in the USA Show Stars Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) Recurring Role David Willis (Kagemaru) David Willis (Chancellor Sheppard) Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) Guest Stars Jason Griffith (Nightshroud) =Episode Summary= On a dark, stormy night, a mysterious shilouetted man talks to his allies telling that the time has come for the awakening of the "sacred cards". A masked person agrees to go first and fight in the war. Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard watched from his office as a mysterious hanglider arrived on the island. It was a sign that the war has begun. The hanglider dropped near a mountain and it was shown that he was wearing a dark, dragon-type mask. The next day in class, Banner announced that Sheppard wanted to see Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis in his office. Banner was also needed to be seen, so he came with them, and they met up with Zane and Dr. Crowler in the office. Sheppard explained that the world is in grave danger. The school was built upon a gate that protected the Sacred Beast cards, three powerful cards that are said to bring chaos and destruction if they were ever found. To open the gate, a person needs the seven sacred keys, which is were the students and professors come in. Seven duelists known as the Shadow Riders were looking for the cards and hunting for the keys to get the cards. To get the keys, the Shadow Riders have to win them in duels, which is why Sheppard chose the students because their the best duelists of the school. Each one was given a sacred key and were warned that this was a war and must beware of what will happen. That night, Jaden told the story to Syrus and Chumley. They got scared, but Jaden just shrugged it off and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Alexis walked to the dorm because she was concerned about Jaden. She believed that Jaden will be the first target because of his Slifer jacket, but what she didn't know, was that the mysterious hanglider was watching her. While Jaden slept, his medallion started to glow. It woke him up and as he got up, Alexis came into the room and there was a sudden bright light. The next thing they knew, Jaden and Alexis were standing above a pit of lava in a volcano. Across from them stood the hanglider. He introduced himself as the first Shadow Rider, Nightshroud. He had the other half of Jaden's medallion around his neck and was surprised to see Jaden have the other half. He said the Chief must be getting sloppy and challenged Jaden to a duel. The loser's soul will be sealed in a card and if Jaden loses, he loses his spirit key. Syrus and Chumley were on the sideline, in a floating orb. As the time passes, the orb begins to disappear, which will insure a speedy duel, so Jaden has a lot at stake with this duel. Jaden realized that alot was at stake with this duel. He drew a card and hoped it was good for it might be his last chance to save his friends and the world. =Featured Duels= Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Troop Dragon (700/800) in Defense Position and sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in Attack Position and sends it in to attack and destroy Troop Dragon *However, since Troop Dragon was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Nightshroud can summon another one from his Deck. Another Troop Dragon (700/800) is summoned in Defense Position. Nightshroud's Turn *Activates Call of the Haunted to summon the Troop Dragon in his Graveyard in attack position (700/800) *Tributes his two Dragons to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack position *Attacks Wildheart (Jaden 3100) Jaden's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing Burstinatrix and Clayman into Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) *Jaden activates Rampart Blaster's effect and attacks Nightshroud directly (Nightshroud 3000) Nightshroud's Turn *Activates Inferno Fire Blast to inflict damage to Jaden equal to the ATK of REBD (Jaden 700) *Summons Attachment Dragon and, with its effect, forces Rampart Blaster into attack position Jaden's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed *Activates De-Fusion. which destroys Rampart Blaster (In the real game it would be returned to his Fusion Deck) *Because Attachment Dragon has no target, it is also destroyed *Jaden Special Summons Burstinatrix (1200/800) and Clayman (800/2000) from his graveyard *Activates Fusion Sage to add Polymerization to his hand *Activates Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) *Attacks REBD with Thunder Giant, causing a Double KO *Attacks Nightshroud directly with Burstinatrix (Nightshroud 1800) *Activates Mirage of Nightmare *Sets a card